Erótico
by Chihaya Ayase
Summary: Nagisa gime el nombre de Rei en sueños de una forma tan intensa que lo hace temblar. Y él no puede evitar sentarse en su cama a escucharle... porque, sencillamente, siente curiosidad.


**¡Domo!**

**¡Aquí traigo mi primer one-shot de Free! Pensaba escribir algo sobre Haru y Rin, o Haru/ Makoto antes, pero se me ocurrió esta idea y tenía que soltarla para quedarme tranquila. Espero que os guste :) Está basada en el capítulo 11 de la primera temporada.**

**Disclaimer: Free! No me pertenece. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**

* * *

_**-Erótico-**_

Rei Ryugazaki no podía dormir. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba cerrar los ojos. Y todo se debía a un único motivo. La competición que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

_El relevo._

Había perdido la cuenta de las vueltas que había dado en la cama hasta arrancar las sábanas, se había abrazado a la almohada en un intento desesperado por conciliar el sueño, había memorizado todos los detalles de la habitación del hotel en el que se encontraba con tal de pasar el rato y había resoplado una y mil veces, agobiado porque pese a todo, estaba más activo que nunca. Como si se hubiese tomado más de cinco latas de café amargo.

Incluso Nagisa, con lo nervioso que era normalmente, se había quedado dormido, o eso creyó Rei hasta que, desde su cama, escuchó como el chico gemía por lo bajo.

Extrañado, se incorporó y lo observó. Nagisa estaba tumbado boca abajo, con los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

— Ne, Rei-chan —. murmuró de repente, sin levantar los párpados.

Rei resopló. Así que…después de todo, no estaba dormido.

— Qué pasa… — preguntó. Él esperaba una respuesta como: _''Pues que no puedo dormir''_ o _''estoy nervioso por el relevo de mañana''_ pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Nagisa volvería a dejar escapar un gemido acompañado de unos susurros bastantes extraños, haciéndole comprender que no estaba despierto en realidad.

— Ahh, ahh, Rei-chan, detente…no, no hagas eso por favor…— gimoteó con la respiración agitada, comenzando a retorcerse como si acaso… _Espera._

_¡No, no, no, no, no!_

A Rei le pasó una idea descabellada por la cabeza. ¡_Pero claro que no!_ Era imposible que Nagisa estuviera teniendo un sueño de ese tipo. ¡Y por si fuera poco… con él! Aún así, para prevenir o mejor dicho, para asegurarse de que había oído mal, se levantó muy despacio de su cama intentando no hacer ruido y se aproximó al chico paso a paso, para estar más cerca de él. Así podría escuchar claramente lo que musitaba.

La expresión de Nagisa cambió en ese instante y sonrojado, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Una sonrisa que causó que Rei tuviese más y más dudas con respecto a lo que él pudiera estar soñando.

— Rei-chan… ¡sí! Quiero más, dame más, por favor.

Entonces, Rei vio posible lo que antes había creído absurdo e ilógico. Efectivamente, Nagisa estaba teniendo un sueño _húmedo_ con él. ¡¿Por qué?! Su confusión crecía por momentos pero teniendo en cuenta que su amigo estaba durmiendo boca abajo y que una vez leyó en un libro que las posibilidades de tener sueños eróticos aumentaban si una persona descansaba en esa postura, dedujo que se debía a eso.

No obstante, cabeceó nervioso y se llevó las manos a las mejillas para darse unas palmadas. Estaba hirviendo y los gemidos de Nagisa no ayudaban.

— Ahh, ahh… Rei- chan. Métemelo en la boca, por favor.

_Métemelo._

_En la boca._

Rei comenzó a toser al atragantarse y aprovechando que había un vaso de agua sobre la mesita de noche, lo cogió ansioso y bebió hasta dejarlo completamente vacío. Después se acercó un poco más a Nagisa y se sentó en su cama con mucho cuidado, procurando no despertarle. ¡No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo y desde luego era un morboso por querer escuchar esas cosas tan desagradables! Aquella imagen de Nagisa no era bonita ni bella. ¡Por Dios, si hasta estaba babeando! ¡Por no hablar de que había susurrado que quería que le metiese en la boca…su…!

— Ohh, Rei-chan —. insistía Nagisa con los labios humedecidos y las mejillas coloradas, abrazando apasionadamente la almohada — Nunca había probado algo así, necesito más…

Rei tragó saliva_. Era un maldito masoquista._ Otro hubiese salido de la habitación con cualquier excusa o se hubiera puesto unos tapones en los oídos para dejar de oír todas aquellas barbaridades, pero ahí estaba él como un imbécil. Sentado junto a Nagisa, odiándose a sí mismo por ser incapaz de salir corriendo. Farfullando por lo bajo porque, pese a que la imagen de su amigo no le resultaba para nada hermosa, estaba empezando a sentir algo extraño en su cuerpo. _Un calor inusual_ _y sorprendentemente_ _placentero._ Notaba como el sudor resbalaba por su piel y sentía un pequeño pinchazo en la entrepierna, como si hubiera empezado a excitarse con la imagen de Nagisa tan vulnerable y a la vez, tan insinuante.

Antes de que pudiera asimilarlo, se sobresaltó al escuchar como su móvil, que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, empezaba a vibrar. Sin embargo, ignoró totalmente a quien pudiera estar llamándole a esas horas y continuó observando hipnotizado a Nagisa, quien se movía y jadeaba cada vez más.

Instintivamente se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios al notar que los tenía resecos.

— Rei-chan, por favor. No me dejes así. Necesito saborearlo entero. Me has dado muy poco —. Nagisa, de repente, comenzó a lloriquear como si estuviera sintiendo dolor…o placer, y Rei, inmediatamente pensó que quizás, _su amigo_ estaba soñando que él lo desvirgaba. Sus sollozos eran suaves, débiles… pero al mismo tiempo, sensuales y aterciopelados. Obviamente causaron un gran impacto en Rei, o eso parecía porque el chico inconscientemente se había inclinado y acercado poco a poco al rostro de Nagisa.

Ni él mismo comprendía por qué lo estaba haciendo pero era como si… _le apeteciera probar los labios de Nagisa._ Como si quisiera que esos sollozos se apagasen al besarle. Como si deseara a toda costa averiguar qué sabor tenía la humedad de su boca.

Pero cuando por fin bajó los párpados y casi estaba rozando los labios de su amigo con la punta de la lengua, Nagisa volvió a lloriquear.

— ¡Ne, Rei-chan! — jadeó fuertemente — ¡Dame…dame…dame… calamar! ¡No te lo comas todo! ¡Quiero más!

Rei sintió como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua congelada sobre la cara y se apartó del chico como si hubiera visto un espectro. Y entonces, todo encajó en su cabeza.

_''No me dejes así. Necesito saborearlo entero.''_

_'' Me has dado muy poco.''_

_''Rei- chan. Métemelo en la boca.''_

Rei bufó, se puso en pie con un humor de perros y volvió a su cama. Así que… calamar.

_¡CALAMAR!_

¡Todo se reducía a un maldito molusco que carecía totalmente de hermosura! ¿Por qué su amigo había tenido que gemir entonces? ¿A tal grado llegaba su pasión por la comida? ¡Qué más daba! Debía pensar en lo que había pasado por su mente para haber sentido la necesidad de besar a Nagisa. Y peor aún… ¡para que se le hubiese puesto dura!

Furioso con su amigo y con su maldito pene por haber reaccionado de esa forma, le dio una patada a su almohada tirándola al suelo, se cubrió con las sábanas y se giró de lado bruscamente para centrar toda su atención en la pared y no en Nagisa que continuaba gimoteando y escupiendo tonterías sin cesar.

No comprendía por qué se sentía tan molesto y azorado pero sí tenía muy claro tres cosas:

_La primera_

La próxima vez que Nagisa gimiese su nombre en sueños de una forma tan orgásmica, no le haría ni caso.

_La segunda_

Aunque estuviese excitado, no pensaba tocarse. ¡Y mucho menos, por culpa de él!

_Y la tercera_

Ya podía dar por hecho que iba a causar una catástrofe en el relevo del día siguiente porque…definitivamente, no iba a conseguir cerrar los ojos en lo que quedaba de noche.

* * *

**¡Pobre Rei! xDDD A saber hasta dónde hubiera llegado si Nagisa no hubiera dicho nada del calamar. La verdad es que estaba viendo el capítulo con una amiga mía y pensé…hmm, ¿qué ocurriría si Rei creyera que Nagisa estaba teniendo un sueño erótico con él? jejeje Y así ha surgido este one-shot. Es lo primero que escribo sobre Free! y he procurado evitar todo lo posible el ooc. Espero haberlo conseguido. Crucemos los dedos. En fin, me voy despidiendo. Ojalá que os haya gustado.**

**Muchos besos.**


End file.
